Welcome my Red Rose
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She remebers that day two years ago, she went to the library to do a simple History Report. Finding a old Rose book and getting sent back into the past wasnt' on her to do list. Seems like the saying "A Card! A Card! My kingdom for a Card!" was taken literal in 1480.


**Welcome My Red Rose: Chapter 1:**

**(This my first attempt at a YuGiOh story, I shall be basing this off the video game YuGiOh Duelist of the Roses and I shall be using a Let's Play to help with plot and duels I plan on putting in here and it will be by KA6Scope who is an awesome Let's Player. Hope you enjoy!)**

It was the spring of 2012; the life was beginning to return to the plants of Domino City. In the Central Park of Domino a young woman was lying down on one of the park benches appearing to be waiting for someone. Her long black hair was pinned up in a messy bun with two chunks of hair framing her face. She wore black thin rimmed glasses that framed her dark brown eyes. The young woman wore a simple white button up shirt and black dress pants with black dress shoes and black leather gloves. It was then that she began to think back to that day nearly a two years ago.

_**~Two Years Ago~**_

"Anita!" A young woman called out.

Anita Rivera Hibari turned around to face whoever was calling her; she was wearing a sleeveless black leather top that is tied round the front along with torn blue jeans and a pair of buckled black boots that come just under her knees. The outfit includes a black belt, a bracelet and a silver name tag necklace.

Anita noticed that the young woman was none other than her friend Tsukiko Sawada; she had long light brown hair like her father that was braided and the same light brown eyes. She was wearing a simple white spaghetti strapped dress and white flip flops. Anita stopped mid step to allow Tsukiko to catch up, once she caught up she smiled before asking," Anita, you forgot these at my house."

Tsukiko was holding out a pair of black leather gloves Anita nodded her thanks before replying," Thank you."

"Where are you heading to, Anita?" Tsukiko asked looking at Anita's black duffle bag that was on the ground by her feet since she was putting on her gloves.

"I am heading to the library to do some research for a history paper due soon, which you should also work on as well. But knowing you; you'll wind up like your father waiting to the last minute." Anita said with a slight smirk.

"Nu uh! I don't wait till the last minute!" Tsukiko said puffing out her cheeks in anger.

Anita chuckled before giving one last tug on her gloves before picking up her duffle bag and turned around to head to toward the Domino Library.

"By meanie!" Tsukiko yelled jokingly at Anita.

Anita chuckled before lifting her hand up giving her wave good bye, upon arriving at the library she noticed that the librarians were typing away on their computers. Anita then began to head toward the medieval time period since she was writing a paper on it for her History Class. She walked up the stairs and headed toward the tables that were nearby Anita placed her bag onto the table. She then walked over to the row of book shelves that were near by a book caught her attention quickly.

The book looked old as if it had survived years untouched on the front of the cover was picture of what appeared to be a red rose. When Anita turned it over to look for the summary of the book only to find another picture only this time it was of a white rose.

"Weird there's no title nor is there a book summary…" Anita said to herself outloud.

She then took the book over to the table and sat down on the chair before opening the book as soon as she opened the book she began to read the text:

_** "The British Empire in the 1480s…**_

_**The Wars of the Roses, a power struggle between the Houses of Lancaster (Red Rose) and York (White Rose) to decided a royal successor, was nearing an end.**_

_**With the Yorkists well in the lead, the reign of Richard 3 was, but a step away. And in France, Yugi (Henry Tudor) – the last Lancastrian Heir – was being forced to live a life of exile. The Lancastrian forces were rendered powerless by ancient cards of sorcery wielded by "Seto" and his 7 followers who, known as the "Rose Crusaders", served under the flag of Lord Crawford, a powerful Yorkist nobleman. Lacking a duelist to champion their cause, defeat was imminent for the Lancastrians.**_

_**In England, duel card games were still at the fledgling stage. Thus, the Lancastrians had to look elsewhere for a duel master capable of facing the Rosenkruez in battle. With this in mind, Margret Mai Beaufort of Lancaster secretly requested a High Druid to summon a duelist from another age."**_

Anita flipped the page to continue reading, but was surprised to find the rest of the pages blank. When Anita flipped to the back of the book she felt something fall out of the book and into her lap. Anita picked up the item noticing that it was duel card of a red rose.

"What's this doing here?" Anita muttered to herself.

It was then at the card started to glow brightly in a red aura and before Anita knew it she was surrounded by the red light. Her vision went black for a moment and when she opened her eyes again she noticed that she was somehow in the center of what appeared to be Stonehenge. It was then that she heard a male voice speak:

"Ooooooooooooh….. Summon from the mystic circle of red and white roses, the one capable or harnessing pure power… There was truth to the legend of the Rose Duelist! Lady Margaret! I… I did it! Now we have the means for defeating the evil forces of Rosenkreuz!"

Anita looked at the man though the only thing she could make out was blue eyes and he wore a green shirt and pants along with brown boots. His whole body was mostly concealed in a tan cloak with a golden symbol on the top portion of the cloak. The man was also holding a golden staff as well.

"Who are you and where am I?" Anita asked narrowing her eyes at the stranger before her.

"Oh… My apologies. In my excitement I'd forgotten I was in the presence of the Rose Duelist. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Simon McMooran, High Druid and servant of Lancaster. May I be so bold as to ask the name by which the Rose Duelist would like to be known?" He asked her.

Anita looked hesitant, causing the man known as Simon to say," You have nothing to fear from me."

Anita let out a sigh before replying," My name is Anita."

"Anita? A fine name indeed! Now, here's the situation. The year is 1485 and you are currently in Stonehenge, near Salisbury, England. The British Empire is in turmoil with the House of Lancaster's rightful claim to the throne being challenged by the Yorkist usurpers. The power struggle is referred to as the Wars of the Roses, a name based on the badges used by both sides – a red rose for the Lancasterians and a white rose for the Yorkists. Right now, out kingdom is threatened by the Yorkists and their wrongful claim to the throne! All because the Yorkists enjoy the support of the Rose Crusaders and their sorcerous White Rose cards. Using our Red Rose cards, we summoned you, Anita to this day and age. We hope that your dueling experience would defeat the Rose Crusaders and lead us to victory! You will help us…? Of course, you will! Foolish of me to even doubt where your loyalties lie…"

"How quick it is for someone to assume that I will help just because you summoned me here…." Anita stated cutting off Simon.

Simon seemed slightly shocked the statement before quickly recovering," Yes… I-"

He was quickly cut off again when Anita raised her hand up and said," Don't apologize I know you will need all the help you can get."

"I see, thank you. Rumor has it that only the legendary Rose Duelist stands a chance against the power of Rosenkruez. We appreciate any help you can provide against them. Before I forget… I should warn you that the rules to dueling differ here from those of your age. Here in England, dueling is governed by what is known as the "Perfect Rule". In addition to several minor distinctions, there are two major differences. One is the existence of movement or positioning. The other is the Deck Leader concept. These are two aspects of dueling that were lost in the process when the ancient sport of Duel Monsters was adapted to card form. The "Perfect Rule" represents these lost rules that were miraculously revived here in England. Perhaps a practice duel will serve better than a explanation… Shall we?" Simon asked.

"No, that is not necessary; I appreciate the offer I believe I understand what is going on." Anita said with a small smile.

Simon nodded his head before continuing on," First, Anita, you must select a deck to duel with. It is important that you feel the vibrations of a Deck Leader… the minute resonations that ring true to your soul. The cards themselves draw their power from the energies of the Ancient Ones. The Deck Leader acts as an intermediate between the Ancient Ones and the deck-wielder. Anita… It is essential that you select a Card Leader whose rhythm matches the stirrings of your soul. Here are several decks from which to choose. Give it some serious though and make you selection. Choose carefully, for the deck you select will guide destiny of your duels."

Simon then places three deck in front of her onto the ground before stepping, Anita then walked over to the cards and crouched down looking at each selection. One of them was the Serpentine Princess; the other was Airknight Parshath and finally King Tiger Wanghu. Anita thought about it for a couple of minutes before picking the Airknight Parshath deck.

"Ah! I see you have selected your deck…" Simon said with happiness before he walked over and took back the other two decks placing the somewhere within his cloak. Before Anita could ask Simon any question that sprang to her mind she noticed that her black duffle bag was sitting to her left. She quickly walked over to it picked it up just then an arrogant male voice spoke:

"Hmm. So that's the effect of the Celtic Red Rose cards… It looks like there's some truth to the rumor that Red Rose cards are capable of time transformation…."

"Who's there!?" Simon commanded.

A male figure stepped out from behind of the Stonehenge's walls' he had light brown hair with piercing blue eyes. He wore what appeared to some white dragon armor that covered most of his upper body and some of his left thigh. He wore brown boots and had a sword strapped to the right of his thigh. His cape seemed to attach to the back of his armor from what Anita could tell.

Anita could also sense that this man was a bigger threat to her then Simon was to her. She quickly unzipped her bag and pulled out her steel tonfas that her father gave her as well as her cloud ring and box. Anita placed her ring on and clipped her box to the left side of her jeans before gripping both of her weapons in her hands as her bag was on her right shoulder. The man seemed to notice the weapons and simply smirked at her this caused Anita's eye to twitch slightly.

He then turned to Simon and began to speak again," It's been some time since the Battle of Barnet, old one… "

"Rosenkreuz! What brings you here!?" Simon demanded with anger.

"Only a member of the Rose Crusaders may call me by that name… If you may recall, I told you once before that you may only address me as Seto. Or does memory fail you, old man? And you… You must be the dreaded Rose Duelist. I must admit there's a certain aura of power emanating from you. "The man stated before giving her a once over.

It was then that she noticed the man's smirk widened slightly causing Anita to want to bash the man's face in for his utter disregard for one's personal space no matter how attractive Anita thought he was.

"I believe an introduction is in order. I am Seto, leader of the Rose Crusaders. There are members of our little group who prefer to call me C. Rosenkruez." The man now known as Seto sated.

"I ask you again… What brings you here, Seto!?" Simon asked with annoyance coating his voice.

"Mind your manners, old man! What else would bring me here… I've come for the Red Rose cards! After all, it was you who showed me how the summoning capabilities would evolve when the Red Rose cards are combined with the transport powers of the White Rose cards…" He replied with some annoyance of his own.

Anita gritted her teeth as her anger began to slowly seep into her posture, she watched as Simon paled slightly.

"You aren't thinking of attempting the forbidden "Rose Summoning" … If so then the Red Rose cards must never fall into your evil hands! Card sorcery taps into the power of the Ancient Ones… By their very nature, each card is a double – edged sword that can cut both ways… The Rose Cards alone harness tremendous power. There's no telling what horrors one might unleash to the world by combining both Red and White! I will sacrifice my own life if need be to prevent you from uttering the "Spell of Doom" Simon explained angrily.

"The Spell of Doom… Fool! The 16 Red and White Rose cards grant "power over all"! Druid legend has twisted the true meaning of these cards! We Rose Crusaders have sworn to create a utopia free from the ravages of war. We intend to accomplish this with the power of the cards! And we shall do so by extending the rule of Richard 3 throughout the known world." Seto replied back/

Anita was getting tired hearing words of action; she despised me who think their way of thinking is better than others. Anita was getting ready to start attacking before Seto continued on," By the way, it was clever of you to form a circle of red roses within the white rose barrier to summon the Rose Duelist… But you were foolish to come alone. This area is surrounded and if you wish to leave with your life, you will do so only by handing over the Red Rose cards…."

Simon instantly began to since Anita's anger and blood lust from her aura.

_***My word I have never seen such a aura… It is strange to see a woman with a powerful and deadly aura. She has a warrior since of pride as well I must hurry this conversation along… I pray she holds till then.* **_Simon thought to himself.

"Me? A fool…? Then what about you? Are you fool enough to actually believe the Red Rose cards would remain here in my possession? Right after the summoning, I had the cards dispersed among out best duelist to keep them from you tainted hands!" Simon growled out.

"Then you leave me with, but one option… I shall enlist the aid of your precious Rose Duelist!" Seto stated as he stared at Antia.

Anita glared at him anger began to fill into her eyes as well as complete distaste at Seto's attitude.

"You take leave of your senses…." Simon stated with utter disbelief

"And you speak too soon, old man! Heed my words, Duelist! If you wish to return to your proper time period, you will require 16 cards of the Red and White Roses… The red and white positions must be laid out in reverse of the summoning order to send you home…" Seto stated with a sly smirk.

"You know the spell…?" Simon asked with disbelief still coating his voice.

"Since you need the 16 Rose Cards just as much as we do… I propose a partnership. Help us gather the cards and I shall guarantee your return after we've achieved our ultimate goal!" Seto stated.

"An absurd proposal! Do you think that the honorable Anita would even lend an ear to your ridiculous proposal!?" Simon asked.

"Can you be so sure, old man? Let me see… Simon's side has 8 of the Red Rose cards, while my side – the Rose Crusaders – has possession of the 8 White Rose cards. As the numbers are even, simple arithmetic indicates that you could side with either of us. But I am sure you'll take into account who's winning this war. After all, who was desperate enough to summon you in the first place? I think it's quite clear which side is better-positioned to send you home…" Seto stated.

Anita's knuckles turned white as she gripped her weapons tighter before Simon began to plead," A,Anita! Heed not the words of this… this power-hungry lunatic!"

"Simon! Must you resort to name-calling? I'm hurt… I'll tell you what. Why don't we leave the decision to our dear duelist? After all, Simon, the Duelist's future is not for us to decide now, is it?" Seto stated slyly.

"Well, yes. But…" Simon began hesitantly.

"Splendid! In keeping with the tradition of the Old Temple gardens I off you a choice, Duelist. Here are two roses. The white represents me, and the red for old Simon here…" Seto stated as he pulled out two beautiful roses from his armor, holding them out Anita.

"For the sake of justice… Choose the red rose!" Simon begged.

"Stand by my side, Duelist… Choose the white rose." Seto said.

Anita looked at both men before allowing her hair to cover her eyes slightly. Soon a evil grin began to take hold on Anita's face.

_***That grin reminds me of the Cat who at the Canary… It frightens me to see that look on this young woman's face. It also means that she must have made her decision already… I pray it is on our side for I fear what would happen if she was to become an enemy.***_ Simon thought to himself.

"I choose…."

**(I leave it off here. XD Bwhaha! Sorry most of the first half of the game was dialogue and I wanted to keep much in tuned with the game. So my character had to keep her calm another thing I want to point out is that I will be explaining each duel will be held in a special room in each castle that Anita has to dodge and beat up guards to get to. So their will be some action in this fanfic. On the last note yes I threw in some Katekyo Hitman Reborn in here. For the duels I will tell it as I see it in the Let's Play I am basing the duels off of so if you are confused just PM or Let me know in the review section and I'll explain it better. Thanks for listening to me ramble and I hope you enjoy this fanfic for it is my longest fanfic to date. XD ) **


End file.
